


Sir Mikan and Miss Egg

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: “They say if you give a toddler an egg they naturally know to be gentle” is what Chika heard so she got You to agree to test it out with their daughter, Chiyo. Filming it all down for good fun.Just another rowdy, laughter-filled day in the Watanabe home.
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Sir Mikan and Miss Egg

**Author's Note:**

> **A whole lot of baby videos give you this. Or well, at least a whole lot of baby videos about giving their kids an egg do. XD**
> 
> **May you enjoy~ ;D**

The camera shakes and so does the scene it is trying to capture – which is just a blurred scene of the camerawoman’s wife, Watanabe You, holding a washed egg and smiling to said silly camera lady who waved back with the camera hand. “Ah, oops. Camera ready!”

You laughs. “Are you sure, Chika-chan? We wouldn’t want the product of this experiment to be a guessing game from all the blur.”

Chika puts her free hand to her hip and gives the ash-brunette a pointed look. “Hey. I’ve been gaining experience! Never doubt this Takami!”

You clears her throat with a purposefully lifted fist to her mouth, smirk unconcealable. “You mean…Watanabe~”

You adds a delayed and awkward wink which makes Chika blush even more so, heavily affected by You’s own embarrassment. “Well…yes. Watanabe…Sheesh, don’t make me say it.”

You licks her lips subconsciously and chuckled; despite being married for 3 years to Chika, she still becomes a smiling giddily, blushing sweetly maiden in love. “It makes you blush cutely when you say it and I…like that though…”

Chika’s face grew redder and she waved her hands in front of her, all caught on the camera rolling.

Before Chika could protest noisily though, Chiyo catches their attention as their 2-year-old was staring right at them and giggling. Chika and You looked at each other before looking back at their daughter with a fond smile on their faces; literally anything their daughter does has an immediate effect of cooing and melting of Chika and You. (Not counting the crying in the middle of the night, of course)

"Chiyo is so cute...~" You smiles to her daughter staring at them with large, curious blue eyes, her little hands pressed on the floor from trying to lean towards the object of curiosity, in this case, her parents.

Chika does an entranced, ridiculous and proud laughter. "Hehehe...That's cause she's our daughter~~"

You gets pulled back out of her _melting from daughter's cuteness_ state thanks to her wife's weird laughter and looks over to the orangehead. "You're filming already right? At this rate, the video will be mostly us fawning over Chiyo."

Chika checked the video camera in her hand. "Yep, it's recording."

"You needed to check huh?" You had to comment.

Chika grins as she focused the camera on You. "Yup! Gotta make sure I'm getting _ALL_ of this good stuff for memories, you know!" Chika does an exaggerated double wink while expertly tilting the camera in hand downwards slowly and back up - all of You captured perfectly.

You knew what her wife was doing and tried walking out of shot after. "Don't do that! This is about Chiyo, not me!"

Chika laughs as she tried to get more of You on cam. "Don't be shy~~"

"Chika-chan!!" You flails the egg in hand at her playful partner.

Chika persistently tries to follow You even when the ash-brunette circled a giggling Chiyo and asking Chika to focus on their daughter instead.

"Mou!!" You quick steps to the side and scoops Chika up in her arms easily, holding her flailing about and loudly laughing wife tightly.

"Ahhh, You-channnn! Ahahahaha! Put me down~ Get back on cam~ You-chan~" Chika scream-laugh-protest all at once leaving You laughing along.

The ash-brunette turns around so that Chika's camera was facing Chiyo instead - the little Watanabe clapping her hands together now, entertained by her parents.

"Aw~ Chiyo is being cute again, You-chan!" Chika immediately reported.

You grins. "I'm sure she is. Now promise you won't film me, or I won't put you down."

Chika thinks for a moment. "Guess I won't promise you then."

"Eh??"

It takes You a good minute before she realized Chika's intentions and she lowers her head and presses her lips together; indignant.

You grumbles under her breath. "Chika-chan..."

Chika shifts to get a good look of her pouting wife; always loving a sight of pouting You. "Alright, alright. I'll spare you from the tease for now. hehehe~"

You pouts harder and Chika pokes her cheek. You releases the pout as a wry smile gives in, slowly putting her darling wife down. "Film our baby."

Chika lets out a hearty laugh. "Aye aye Captain!"

Chika salutes and focuses camera back on Chiyo.

You breathes out through her nose, getting back into the mood of testing out the egg theory. You checks the egg in hand, glad to know she didn’t break the sanitized egg while messing about with Chika.

“Ready?”

“Ever ready, Capt!” Chika turns the camera over to capture her mighty salute and blinding smile.

You chuckles and crouches down to Chiyo, speaking sweet and gentle. “Chiyo~ Do you know what this is?”

Chiyo blinks up at her mama. “An egg!”

“Yeah! It’s an egg.” You smiles proudly. “Mama is going to give you this egg. And you’ve got to take care of it, okay?”

Chiyo nods, taking the egg into her hand.

Chika and You watches closely as their toddler examines the egg; gasping slightly when Chiyo decides to give the egg a shake.

“Uwaa…This isn’t for the weak of heart.” Chika jests.

You shakes her head. “It was your idea.”

“You agreed!”

You hums thoughtfully. “Yeah, I did.”

Chika puts a hand to her hip proudly and You rolls her eyes at Chika’s adorable display of pride. Almost getting lost in each other’s eyes again, Chiyo talking grabbed their attention.

“Mikan. Mikan meet egg! This is Miss Egg. And Miss Egg…this is Sir Mikan.” Chiyo shakes the toy mikan in her hand as a way for Sir Mikan to acknowledge Miss Egg, then bopping the egg and the fruit together.

Chika made more noises as the egg makes contact with the toy. _“Please be okay, Miss Egg.”_

Chiyo starts running about with both her toy and the egg, Chika following with the camera and You taking a seat by the couch; a good position where she could watch her daughter running about the living room.

“We are going to…save the world!” Chiyo jumps to a stop; Sir Mikan and Miss Egg lifted high into the air.

Chika zoomed into the toy mikan and egg in those small fingers, then she zoomed out to Chiyo’s face. “What are they saving the world from, Chiyo?”

Chiyo looks to her mummy and grunts for a long time, thinking of the story.

 _“Looks like Chiyo is coming up with a plot on the spot.”_ Chika whispers commentary to the recording.

You smiles fondly at her family. Chiyo turns and runs at her mama. “Mama!”

“Yes, Chiyo?”

“What should…should Sir Mikan save…Miss Egg from?” Chiyo asks with large curious eyes.

“Mm…Save them from…big baddie tower over there?” You points to another children’s toy on the floor – one which Chiyo played throwing hoops in earlier.

Chiyo furrowed her eyebrows in determination for a few seconds before she happily plopped down to her butt and cheers, “Yousoro~!!”

Chika and You’s eyes widened in shock as Chiyo sent the toy mikan rolling, knocking into the tower.

You kneels beside Chiyo. “Ah, why…why didn’t you roll Miss Mikan?”

Chiyo holds the egg closer to her in both hands, carefully. “B-Because…Because… Because I just felt like…like I shouldn’t. Like. Miss Egg would…”

You smiles soft and encouragingly to her daughter whose blue eyes grew wide and sad as her pout does and she hugs her egg closer to her.

You wiped an imaginary tear off her eyes. “My baby is so precious.”

Chika chuckles from where she caught the entire scene on their trusty video camera. “She sure is.”

You ruffles Chiyo’s hair and grinned at Chiyo. “Are we going to share this video?”

“Yeah, in the Aqours Group Chat! So Aunt Riko gets to see it.” Chika smiled widely; already able to see how Riko would react to their daughter’s version of the popular videos online right now.

“Oh, Riko-chan and Mari-chan are going to be so loud.” You shakes her head with a huge grin.

Chiyo brandished the egg at You with a chuckle of her own, seemingly agreeing with them which makes both Chika and You join in the laughter. It was a jolly, eggy evening in the Watanabe home.

**Author's Note:**

> **Ah~ =w= Have you watched any of those videos of parents giving their kids an egg and seeing how they handle it? If not, go do so~**
> 
> **They are fun to watch! XD**
> 
> **And well, I just felt like Chika would catch wind of something like this, or perhaps Riko, Yohane or Ruby tells her about it >w< Which leads to this little experiment! **
> 
> **I also just love how no matter how old, they would still be really active in the Aqours Group Chat. *O***
> 
> **Leave a comment if you like! ^w^**
> 
> **See you next story~ :D**


End file.
